All I Want for Christmas is
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Mamo is still in USA. A look inside his mind as he works on is thesis paper. A song suddenly pops up on the radio, making him reminisce on Usa and how she changed his look on life. Will Mamo be able to make it back to his heart in time for Christmas?


**All I Want for Christmas is…**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

-------------------

**Disclaimer:** _If I had my way, there would be another season of _Sailor Moon_. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for, ne? So, no, I do not own _Sailor Moon_. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. "Music of My Heart" is sung by *NSYNC, featuring Gloria Estefan and, of course, I don't own the song._

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ONE AND ALL! MAY THE FOLLOWING YEAR BRING EVERYONE MUCH JOY!**_

-------------------

Snowflakes land on the already white-covered ground. Each one sparkles in the artificial light, neither one alike.

This is the sight that a sighing Chiba Mamoru looks down to from his dorm's window. 'Usako,' he thinks, turning his head to gaze at a silver frame, decorated with celestial symbols, holding a recent picture of Tsukino Usagi. This Usagi is unknown to him as he hasn't seen her since he came back to life after the Chaos episode. Sure, they send letters and talk on the phone once in a while, but it isn't the same. From all the letters, it seems as if she hasn't changed much, but the pictures sent by her mom prove false.

In the picture he's staring at now, it shows a nineteen year old Usagi. She has grown taller, her hair is longer, and her face is no longer that of an innocent child, but of a young, mature woman. The expression of her ever-blue eyes is still the same as her cheerful personality and has still maintained her heart of gold.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he turns back to his laptop. The left corner reads thirty-two pages. It's the third of December. In two weeks, it will be winter break. Before that, he will turn in the paper he's currently writing and, depending on how well-developed his ideas are in the forty-five pages, he will have his PhD. He had to work harder than ever to do everything in three years. Even harder than he worked his four to five years to get his bachelor's and master's (thanks to the college courses that were offered to him in high school.) All this time he's been working hard, striving to achieve his goals. For what? Years ago, he wouldn't have been able to answer this. It wasn't until he met Usagi and realized she's the one he's been unconsciously preparing for all this time.

_**You'll never know  
what you've done for me**_

The slow, English pop song plays softly from his radio and he absorbs the words, not taking heed that he hadn't turned it on in the first place. Since he first met Usako, she gradually opened up his heart.

_**What your faith in me  
has done for my soul**_

Her sweet nature allowed him to _feel_ again. Even when they first started arguing, something in him sparked.

_**You'll never know  
the gift you've given me**_

He pauses typing. It's thanks to her that he learned the true meaning of love, both now and a thousand years ago.

_**I'll carry it with me**_

No matter what he has to go through, it'll all be worth it because she's with him. When Chaos stole his star seed, all he could think about was his bunny's safety and how much he loves her.

_**Through the days ahead  
I think of days before**_

He used two walk in a void. There was nothing in his life he really had to strive for; at least, that's what he'd thought.

_**You made me hope for something better  
and made me reach for something more**_

Guiltily, he remembers thinking, 'Shoujo baka.' The next few bump-ins were 'How annoying.' Before he knew it, however, he started looking forward to these accidental meetings.

_**You taught me to run  
****You taught me to fly****  
helped me to free the me inside,****  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
****Helped me hear the music of my heart****  
You've opened my eyes  
****You've opened the door  
****to something I've never known before  
****And your love  
is the music of my heart**_

As he kept observing her, he was more and more curious about the odd little meatball head. However, soon he was distracted by the ever klutzy and sensitive Sailor Moon.

_**You were the one  
****always on my side  
****Always standing by  
seeing me through**_

Even though the rest of the Scouts, when they started to join her, kept trying to convince her to stop relying on Tuxedo Kamen, she was stubborn. She relied on him, trusted him, and, what's more, _believed_ in him.

_**You were the song that  
always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you**_

His days during that time were a complete oxymoron. His thoughts revolved around three women: one that could very well have been imagined, a somewhat cowardly heroine, and a young innocent teenage girl. He really thought he was going mad. What was wrong with him? When he dreamed, all he could think of was the mysterious princess. As Tuxedo Kamen, his worry for Sailor Moon's life overcame all thoughts, along with pride when she succeeded in defeating a youma. While arguing with Usagi, the thoughts his mind came up with were how adorable she looked when her cheeks flared in anger and embarrassment. It never occurred to him that he was always focusing on the same girl.

_**Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been  
and of the one who knew me better  
than anyone ever will again**_

Even here in America, he's always thinking of his Odango Atama. Sure, he's had great experiences and wonderful opportunities here, but his life is in Japan.

_**You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
to something I've never known before  
And your love  
is the music of my heart**_

If he's being perfectly honest with himself, had she asked him to stay, he would have, Harvard be damned. However, she didn't. Instead she did her best to be happy for him and told him she was proud of him the second time she had to see him off. That's what stopped him from being selfish himself and asking her to come with him. She could finish high school here! Of course, she belongs in Japan with the Scouts and her family. However, a great part of him screamed she belonged with him! It was even harder for him to leave her this time, especially after the Chaos incident.

She has more than proved her worth, though.

_**What you taught me  
only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me before**_

She taught him the true meaning of love. There are many people who say True Love Lasts a Lifetime. How does that explain them? They've gone through two lifetimes and have fallen in love with each other twice, even after the countless times their memories have been erased.

_**Cause you always saw in me  
all the best that I could be  
it was you who set me free**_

During high school, girls would always throw themselves at him. They loved him for his looks and, once he turned sixteen, his inheritance. They never once thought how he had to lose his parents in order to have that money.

Even before they found out each other's identities, they had some sort of silent understanding. She never solely showed interest in materialistic things and cared more for him than anything. When he acted like a baka and a jerk, there was a sort of tenderness between them.

_**You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart**_

She was the first person he ever really opened up to. He became good friends with Furuhata Motoki years before he met Usagi, but was never as frank with his friend as he is with Bunny.

_**You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
to something I've never known before  
And your love…  
is the music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Music of my heart**_

Mamoru hardly notices the song fade as he continues typing.

---------

Christmas break has finally arrived!

Usagi is doing a bit of last minute shopping when it suddenly starts snowing. It's the first snow of the season and a wide grin breaks on her face. This is a very positive sign that there will be a white Christmas this year. There hasn't been one of those in…two years. Her expression sobers as she thinks about her love. She misses him dreadfully and wishes he would come home soon…

---------

Five towering figures grab their luggage. It's pretty late, as the plane was delayed, but he's here with good company, for all of them to stay…permanently.

---------

The time is 7:00PM on Christmas Eve. She's currently at Hino Rei's temple. Yes, hers. Her grandfather suffered from a stroke a year ago and did not survive. Right now she's helping the fiery scout with some last minute decorations as the others are due to arrive in the next hour. Yes, yes, everyone's not surprised of how little Usagi changed, but they are amazed at the alterations she's gone through. Punctuality and responsibility are just a couple.

Usagi hangs some garland and, just as it grabs onto the hook, her foot slips off the ladder; she lands on her bottom. "Itai." Some things just never change.

Rei peeks in from the other room. "Fall down again Usa-chan?"

The blond sighs, dusting the skirt of her garnet dress. "As per usual."

Violet eyes look at their leader sadly. Even though her friend has managed to keep her cheerful persona, there's an incomplete aura around her. Without her prince by her side, the princess' about-ness has dulled.

"So you're coming with me to my parents' house tomorrow, ne?"

"Of course, I haven't seen you family since Thanksgiving. How's Shingo doing, by the way?"

"He's good. You should hear him brag to his friends about his 'cool sister and hot friends.'"

They laugh.

As soon as the Inner Scouts arrive, everything's in full swing. Kino Makoto brought dinner, Aino Minako bought pastries, and Mizuno Ami brought disposable utensils.

Usagi is practically drooling over Makoto's home-cooked meal. However, she restrains herself as they're still waiting for the Outer Scouts.

---------

Half-way into dinner, they hear a knock.

"Who could that be?" their princess wonder as she stands up, her aura blazing around her, which goes unnoticed by the owner.

The Scouts smirk at each other, one more knowledgeable than the rest.

'Who did we miss?' As she ponders, she opens the door a crack. "Dare…?" She trails off, her heart skipping a beat as she takes in the sight of the dark haired man standing before her. "Mamo-chan?" she whispers, stunned.

"Usako." His dark blue eyes penetrate through to her very soul.

"Mamo-chan!" she finally exclaims, throwing her arms around her beloved.

He presses her even closer against him and they stand on the porch for quite some time.

Surprisingly, none of the Scouts are peeking at the couple from inside. They know how long their princess has been anticipating the return of her prince. She grew pretty morose this month when he didn't call, send a letter or gift. They managed to cheer her up somewhat by telling her that there were many friends and families who wanted to get in contact with loved ones so the phone lines were probably occupied twenty-four seven and the mail's always holding back. Of course, they knew of Mamoru's plans thanks to Rei, Kaioh Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, and Meioh Setsuna.

Turning their faces towards one another, their lips reunite after a three year absence.

"Mamo-chan, are you really here?"

"Hai Usako, I'm here and I'm here to stay."

A grin displays on her face. "Yokata." She makes to hug him again, but he holds her at arm's length. Her brow furrows, but his warm smile relaxes the creases.

Mamoru reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket for a small, red velvet case. Opening it, he reveals a 24K gold band with a rose-shaped ruby at its center, and kneels on one knee. He looks up, heart being franticly as he takes in her wide cobalt eyes widen further, and her soft petal lips form an "o." Words absolutely fail him, so he simply asks, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, my bunny of the moon?"

With watery eyes, she nods. She feels her small promise ring slide off her finger as it's replaced with a slightly heavier engagement ring. Looking at the ring and back up at her prince, who's standing once again, she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan," her sweet voice rings into his ears.

"Aishiteru Usako," he responds, just as lovingly, before embracing her once again.

They pull apart as they hear a whispering argument from behind.

"Urusai Jadeite!"

"You too Nephrite!"

"Both of you shut up! You're worse than Zoisite!"

"Yeah…! Hey! Not fair Kunzite!"

The elder teen raises an eyebrow and her older lover.

He shrugs. "I found them wandering around Cambridge and decided they'd make good Christmas gifts."

"That's wonderful! The girls will be so happy!" 'Even though they won't admit it right away.' She turns to face the Shitennou.

In turn, they bow to their future queen. Looking back at her, they gulp as they see a mischievous glint in her eyes. One _very_ similar to the one she used to wear a thousand years ago, one that used to get them into loads of trouble or into embarrassing situations.

"You know Mamo-chan, as much as I love you, you have no creativity whatsoever. You forgot to put bows of their hair!"

Green, brown, and blue eyes look at one another in horror.

"You know Usako, I do believe you're right." A glint, which will be as close to malevolent in Mamoru's eyes as any, sparkles in their ocean depths.

Seeing it, they know they're in trouble. After all, they can't go against their prince's wishes. And he'll never deny his princess anything, so her will also counts. Sighing simultaneously, they relent. Oh, the things one does for loyalty and love…

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
_


End file.
